


The Unknown

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic AU, Near Death Experience, Supernatural Creatures, Suspense, The Unknown, alternating pov, stays unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble thought he had a run in with a sea jelly, it wasn't.





	The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little piece inspired by [this post.](http://shetanshadowwolf.tumblr.com/post/183078588815/biggest-gaudiest-patronuses) I really had a lot of fun with this.  
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

Rabble startled slightly as he felt something brush his leg. He made a face thinking it was a plastic bag. Litter was rare on their side of the island, but it happened and it just made him sad. He gasped when the pain shot up his leg. He looked around, it must have been a sea jelly, and he’d want an ID so he could tell Jango and Wolffe but what he saw instead sent ice down his spine. Rabble knew almost  _ everything _ in this part of the ocean, but this wasn’t anything that he recognized.

The pain was racing up his leg and side, and he was already feeling weak. He could feel the creature circling in the current around him. He tried to call out, to Loudmouth, Mischief, anyone, but he couldn’t get his voice to work. He just felt the ocean come up to meet him.  
  


 

Loudmouth was painting just out of reach of the surf, trying to capture the way the sun reflected off the water just right. He looked up to see Rabble waist deep in the water, but something seemed off. He was just standing there. Usually even when he saw an interesting creature that he didn’t want to disturb there was a deliberate stillness about him. This was different, something was  _ wrong _ . With no warning Rabble fell face first into the water.

“ _ Rabble _ !” 

Painting forgotten Loudmouth started to run towards him, but he very quickly realized that this was something supernatural, and he had extremely limited power in the water. Both him and Rabble were stronger with air and wind. He looked around, Wolffe was over in the tidepools and he knew he would be able to do more than he could. 

Wolffe looked up at Loudmouth’s panicked call and came running. They started to wade through the water but before they even got to knee deep Wolffe had Loudmouth stop. 

“I can’t tell what creature this is, but it’s nothing like I’ve sensed before. I’m gonna go get Rabble, but I think we’ll need Dad.” Loudmouth could tell how shaken Wolffe was with just the use of ‘Dad’ for Jango. He was Dad to all of them, but Wolffe was more hesitant to refer to him that way. 

“And Kix too!” Wolffe called after him as he ran for help.

  
  


Wolffe started to wade in deeper, he needed to get Rabble out  _ now _ . He had already been underwater for too long. He felt the creature circling and where he wasn’t technically talking with it; it almost felt that way.

_ Let him go. _

**_No. It’s mine._ **

_ He is  _ **_not_ ** _ yours. Give him back. You cannot have him.  _

Wolffe was almost to Rabble, but didn’t want to touch the creature, in case it had the same effect on him as it did Rabble. He wouldn’t be any help that way. 

He growled low and deep and  _ pushed _ with his mind.

_ Let him go  _ **_now_ ** _. _

The creature broke off with a push of the current, and Wolffe saw Jango and Jesse in his peripheral view. He gently pulled Rabble out of the water and headed back to shore while Jango and Jesse dealt with the creature. Rabble was the priority, and they obviously had a handle on things. 

  
  


Jango knew something was wrong at Loudmouth’s panicked shout. He listened to his explanation as they ran back to the beach, Jango grabbed Jesse as they ran, and Loudmouth broke off to get Kix. 

They got there just as Wolffe  _ pushed _ with his power, and it was strong enough, even directed at the creature, that  _ he _ wanted to back away. Jango didn’t have to direct Jesse to help maneuver the water to make sure it was clear for Wolffe to get to Rabble. The kid was so  _ still _ , he was  _ never _ that still. He hoped they got to him soon enough so Kix could give him the help he needed.

He ruthlessly shoved down his concern. He had to focus if they were going to banish this creature from their home. 

  
  


Rabble coughed and choked, throwing up a lung full of seawater. He opened his eyes as he was gently rolled onto his back when he was done. Everything was a little fuzzy, but he could still make out the relieved and worried faces of Loudmouth and Kix directly overhead. 

Everything came flooding back. The strange creature, the searing pain, suddenly being paralyzed and unable to stay above the waves. Things were hazy from there. He vaguely remembered feeling panicked at being restricted, or boxed in and then relief at the release. 

“What  _ was _ that?” Rabble’s voice was rough, but he had to know. 

“ _Old_.” Jango replied, more terse than usual. He and Jesse walked up, Jango kneeling down with a worry written all over his face. “How are you feeling, Rab’ika?” 

Rabble shrugged as well as he could, the pain was dulled, but still pulsing down his side and leg, “It hurts, but not as bad.” 

“Let’s get you back to your hut where Kix can make you more comfortable and keep an eye on you.” He nodded to Loudmouth who gently picked him up, careful of the angry red lines down his side. Rabble tried to hide his discomfort, but couldn’t hold back the soft gasp. 

Rabble didn’t realize until after he was reunited with a concerned Mischief and Ruckus that Jango never really answered his question, but he remembered the uneasy look on his face as he watched Rabble be carried away. He wondered if there was even an answer to give him.


End file.
